Totalmente inesperado
by VaLuKa
Summary: Actualizado! Capitulo 13 arriba : Presentaciones y ataques, Algo totalmente insesperado como se llama la historia. Entren y dejen Reviews.
1. Solo por casualidad

Capitulo 1: Solo por casualidad

A eso de las 11:45 de la mañana, Hermione se encontraba entrando a la estación King Cross para tomar el tren que la llevaría a su colegio, Hogwarts de magia y hechicería a terminar su séptimo curso junto con sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Con ellos se encontró luego de unos 5 minutos y comenzaron a charlar.

-Hola Hermione-dijo harry y ella le contestó:

-Hola Harry, hola Ron-

-Hola Hermione… te encuentras nerviosa? Me refiero a que va a empezar nuestro ultimo año en hogwarts, el más difícil de todos y dependiendo de cómo nos valla será nuestro futuro…- Ron dijo esto para poner a hermione nerviosa puesto que ella tomaba muy enserio lo de los estudios.

-No ron , pues he decidido que este año no voy a tomar tan enserio los estudios, sino que me voy a preocupar de pasarlo bien-

-Como si pudiera…-le dijo ron a harry cuando empezaron a atravesar la muralla que conducía hacia la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

Después que todos atravesaron la muralla se dieron cuenta que quedaban cinco minutos para que se fuera el tren por lo que subieron luego y empezaron a buscar un compartimiento.

Encontraron uno vacío y se sentaron allí, empezaron a hablar de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, de lo que harían en el año, de lo que tratarían de no hacer (como pelar con Draco Malfoy) y de sus planes para cuando salieran del colegio.

Entonces entró por la puerta Luna Lovewood.

-Me puedo sentar acá? Todo el tren está lleno…-

-Claro- dijo ron asintiéndole con la cabeza.

Todo el colegio sabía que a Luna le gustaba Ron y a Ron también ella pero nunca lo había querido admitir.

La que más sufría con todo esto era la niña de pelo castaño más inteligente de lo que sería el séptimo año en hogwarts, pues ella estaba profundamente enamorada de ron.

Cuando Luna se sentó al lado de Ron Hermione no soportó más y les dijo:

-Voy a saludar a…. Parvati, me han contado que trajo algo… muy especial de su viaje a… Marruecos y quiero verlo, hasta luego-

Pero antes de que se fuera Luna la agarró por el brazo y le dijo:

-Espera Hermione! Tengo que contarte algo importante… en verdad tenemos que contarte algo importante…- dijo mirando a ron.

Hermione estaba en shock hasta que ron dijo:

-Em… si… bueno la verdad… quería que ustedes lo supieran antes porque son mis amigos…

Luna y yo…-

Pero Hermione no quisó escuchar más… sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir y no estaba equivocada.

Totalmente destrozada salió al pasillo llorando esperando no encontrarse con nadie, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo…Draco Malfoy


	2. El peor mejor encuentro

Capitulo 2: El peor mejor encuentro

-Que haces acá Granger, debo suponer, claro que ni siquiera tus odiosos amigos te soportan…-

-Cállate Malfoy- Hasta entonces el no había visto que ella estaba llorando, pero cuando volvió su cara para salir de aquel pasillo que se había hecho tan oscuro gracias a la presencia de su enemigo, el advirtió ese detalle y obviamente trato de ponerla en un estado peor-

-Seguro que ese inmundo de Weasley te ha rechazado… o tal vez… ¿Fue ese inmundo de San Potter?-

Hermione no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en el que había descubierto que sentía algo por Harry, para su suerte fue el ultimo día de clases de su quinto año y en las vacaciones tuvo tiempo para recapacitar

FLASHBACK

-No puede gustarme… simplemente no puede… es mi mejor amigo… además el nunca sentiría algo así por mi… pero si tal vez…no, estoy loca…no puede ser!-

-Hermione con quien hablas?-

-Con nadie mamá solo pienso…-

-A ver a ver….¿Que está sintiendo ahora ese corazoncito?-

-NADA MAMÁ! Simplemente pienso en el siguiente curso, en lo dificil que será…-

FIN FLASHBACK

Y quedando con ese sentimiento recordó que a ella le gustaba Ron ahora, lo que no era mucho mejor pero al menos no era la persona más popular del mundo mágico, pero tenía otro punto en contra…uno que odiaba con toda su alma…

Luna Lovewood….

Pero Malfoy se dio cuenta de que la Griffindor no respondía y trato de hacerla sentirse aún peor…

-O claro… seguramente te han rechazado finalmente no? Bueno quien no rechazaría a una sangre inmunda como tú…-dijo Malfoy aunque se sintió muy mal de haber dicho estas palabras y después de ver el efecto que causaron se sintió peor.

Hermione calló destrozada al suelo llorando desconsoladamente con una respiración muy entrecortada…Malfoy que no se sentía mucho mejor dijo algo que ni el creyó:

-Valla Granger, de verdad que estás mal… mejor ven… vamos al vagón de atrás generalmente está vacío y podrás llorar con calma- La verdad es que Malfoy no supo nunca porque estaba actuando tan gentil pero no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba.

Tomo a Hermione por los brazos y la llevo cargando hasta el final del pasillo, afortunadamente para los dos, estaba vacío.

Draco la puso de una forma tan tierna en el sillón que a pesar de todo hermione agradecía profundamente, entonces vio sus ojos fijos sobre los de ella y no pudo evitar pensar -…que lindos ojos…como me gustaría nadar en ellos…- pero volvió pronto a la realidad dándose cuenta repentinamente de que era Draco Malfoy… como podía pensar eso? El no era su amigo…era su enemigo y eso no debía cambiar.


	3. La confrontación de muerte

**Hola mis keridos nios! espero que les esté gustando mi fic! iwal s el primero k hago asi k si no les gusta tratare de mejorar... Sobre los review que me han llegado quiero darle muchas gracias a hinaru90 que me sube ene el animo al decir k le gusta mi post iwal que isabella ridle...muxas grax... y para los otros ojala kescriban más! a la kimi io le tuve que pedir que me mandara review asi k iwal grax ¬¬ jaja weno ak viene el tercer capitulo... espero que les guste! les cuento que las cosas en este fic van a dar muchas vueltas asi que no crean que todo se va a quedar como esta...weno k ten beim aiozs!**

Capitulo 3: La confrontación de muerte

Draco apartó **rápidamente** su mirada al ver que hermione movió **rápidamente** su cabeza. (N.A. Si son el uno para el otro!(L))

Pero sin embargo la tensión entre ellos no se iba. ¿Cómo? se preguntaba cada uno de ellos sin poder mirar al otro.

Dentro de lo que los dos se acordaban nunca habían tenido sentimientos que no fueran de odio hacia el otro, pero¿qué les pasaba en ese minuto?

Draco para romper el silencio que había le dijo:

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-MmM.. no, para nada...-

-Bueno yo creo que ...debería ...dejarte dormir!... para que ...descances, ojala que después ...te sientas mejor- Y sin decir más se paro y se fue del compartimiento dejando a la muchacha levemente desconcertada.

La castaña no sabía si era mejor que se hubiera ido o no pero se resigno y quedo en el acuerdo de que no pensaría más en ello por un tiempo, ahora era momento para dormir, para aliviar los más profundos lamentos de su corazón, para calmar sus más apenadas tristezas , para lograr procesar que Ron, SU Ron era de otra ...pero al final el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormida.

El tranquilizador sueño se vio perturbado porque luego de media hora una niña de pelo pelirrojo trataba de despertarla a como de lugar.

-Hermione despierta! mi hermanote está buscando como loco en todo el tren!-dijo euforica

-¿Ginny?-dijo ella , apenas abriolos ojos y vio a su pelirroja amiga sobre ella.

-No, Santa Claus! claro que soy yo!- dijo con tono irónico

-Lo lamento es que acabo de despertar...¿Qué dijiste de Ron?- dijo con un tono tratando de sonar despreocupada aunque en verdad cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese colrin le movía el suelo totalmente.

-Que te ha buscado por todo el tren! me contó lo que pasó... comosaliste corriendo cuando Luna contó que ellos... ya sabes- dijo la colorina al vercomo los ojos de su amiga adquirían un toque vidrioso.

-Bueno dile a tu hermano que no me interesa verlo ni en pintura! que todas sus confesiones de amor del año pasado son una de todas sus grandes mentiras! que es un farsante y que nunca, NUNCA le volveré a hablar!- terminó muy agitadamente la castaña sintiendo que porfin descargaba su rabia pero entonces...

-¿Por qué no me lo dices a mi directamente?- dijo una voz detras de ella. Hermione no tenía que ser adivina para saber que el que se encontraba detrás de ella era el colorin que por muchas noches le quitó el sueño, con el que muchas veces soñó, pero se acordó que ron estaba ahí y esperaba una respuesta y ella se la iba a dar, aunque fuera la última.

-Porque...-titubio sin saber que decir pero al final encontro las palabras, las dolorosas palabras...-porque un cerdo como tu no merece que alguien decente le hable, porque una basosa carnivora gigante no tiene derecho a pedir que le hablen personas que son humanas! Porque incluso Malfoy me parece menos despreciable que tu! -y gritándole esto salió maldiciendo a todas las personas con las que se topaba pero debajo de esa capa de rudeza que mostraba, se estaba muriendo... se moría por haberle dicho eso ha ron, aunque la sorprendió que igual no fuera tanto su decaimiento.

En el compartimiento quedaron Ginny y Ron totalmente anonadados, cada uno haciendo preguntas más complejas a si mismo, entonces ron rompió el silencio y habló con una voz de ultratumba:

-Cre eee eo que mejor vuelvo con harry y Luna- Dijo

-Si... Yo... iré a hablar con Hermione- dijo al fin.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que en el otro lado del tren dos personas se besaban apasionadamente sin pòder y en el otro extremo, al lado de su compartimiento, había un muchacho que no pudo evitar que le temblara el corazón al escuchar su nombre en un discurso de ira, de odio, un dicurso que ni el podría haber hecho mejor...

Lo que este muchachi no supo fue que la niña que lo dijo, automaticamente, hizo un enorme daño a su corazón ... un daño que solo una persona podria curar...

¿**Quién será esa persona¿Quienes eran los "nuevos enamorados"? Se los dejo para el prox cap...**

**xaus**


	4. El recuerdo imborrable

**Hola niniosss!les gusto mi cap 3? jaja weno este se viene con más sorpresas y coosas muy muyyyyyyyy inesperada.. oja k les guste... aioxs!**

Capitulo 4: El recuerdo imborrable

Hermione al fin encontró un compartimiento vacío y el sector parecía tranquilo asi que entró...

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas... no paraba de pensar... muchas lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas y su corazón latía muy despacio... como si de a poco se fuera demorando cada vez más... Entonces ese recuerdo se hizo presente en su memoria, ese era su recuerdo, el más preciado de todos, el que no iba a olvidar nunca a pesar de que fuera lo que más deseara...

**flashback**

**-Hermione?-**

**-Ron?-**

**-Emmm... si bueno yo... quería decirte algo...-**

**-bueno... entonces dilo...-dijo hermione ruborizandose**

**-Emmm...bueno...io...-dijo el poniendose del color de su cabello**

**-Ron... no tengo tod...-pero antes de que pudiera terminar el pelirrojo pronunció las famosas palabras... las adoradas palabras, las tan ansiadas palabras (N.A. dejo sto... ia comprendieron que tipo de palabras...)**

**-TE AMO-**

**Ante esto la castaña se ruborizó al máximo creyendo que lo que ron había dicho era suficiente pero entonces...**

**-Te amo desde el **momento** en que te vi, cuando estoy sin ti siento que se me va el aire, cuando no estas cerca de mi , mi mundo es perdición , cuando mis ojos no ce fijan en ti se desorbitan y me dejan ciego... solo tengo ojos para ti...- El pelirroojo creyo que no podría volver a respirar nunca más ante la mirada de DEMASIADO asombro por parte de hermione pero de repente...**

**sonrió..**

**si! sonrió! ni ella lo creia... el chico de sus sueños la amaba! el chica que ocupaba todos sus sentimientos no podia vivir sin ella!**

**Y sin pensarlo más corrió a sus brazos y entonces... ella se acercó suavemente rozando sus labios con los de el , y el hizo lo mismo... ambos se dieron su primer beso... el beso que no se olvida... el beso de verdadero amor...segun ella...**

**Fin flashback**

Y una lagrima rozó su mejilla... solo una... pero era de verdadero dolor.. pero entoncesse le esfumó cuando vio en su mente esos ojos plateados...

-Malfoy?- susurró como si no creyera lo que imaginaba

-Asi que piensas en mi Granger ?- se oyó a sus espaldas..

**jaja ia lo termine! ojala les gust¿que hara ahora hermione? pal prox! xaus**


	5. Yo sin querer vivo por ella

**Bueno aca se viene el quinto cap... les cuento que para que lo entiendan mejor escuchen la canción "Vivo por ella" ya que la pongo en varias part d la historia...Weno en este cap se entienden más los sentimientos de Draco y sus planes a futuro... en el prox van a entender más de los sentimientos de sus amigos...**

**Weno pal prox po! manden hartos review! aiox!**

Capitulo 5: Yo "sin querer" vivo por ella

-Ma..Malfoy?- peguntó ella sin poder dejar de estar más asombrada que avergonzada.

-Contesta Granger… tu piensas en mi?- dijo Malfoy poniéndose de un color rojo más intenso aún que el cabello de Ron.

_Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado_

_Ya no recuerdo como fue pero al final me ha conquistado_

-Yo…no…no se que…decir…- dijo ella ruborizándose hasta tal punto que el color del fuego parecía normal comparado con el tono en que se encontraban sus mejillas.

_Vivo por ella yo también, no te me pongas tan celoso_

_Ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso_

-No importa Granger- dijo el ante el silencio de la castaña y se fue del vagón hacia el otro extremo del tren donde se puso a pensar, pensar como nunca antes…no podía evitar sentirse feliz al pensar que ella no le había negado que pensaba en el.

_Vivo por ella que me da fuerza, valor y realidad_

_Para sentirme un poco vivo_

Como sentía no poder tenerla ahí, con él, y sumergirse en sus ojos mieles, en esos ojos que lo cautivaban, en esos ojos en los que no podía dejar de pensar y la pena que se le iba cuando pensaba en ellos.

_Como duele cuando faltas_

_Como brilla fuerte y alta_

_Si ella canta en mi garganta_

_Mis penas más negras espanta_

No dejaba de pensar en ella, en cómo le dolió verla llorar, en cómo le dolió haberla lastimado… en cómo le dolió el porque de sus lagrimas… Pero no se la podía sacar de la cabeza… simplemente estaba ahí, metida en su cabeza y aunque tratara no se iba…y eso lo odiaba pero a la vez no le podía gustar más…le hacía sentirse cómodo… más que cómodo… vivo…

_Vivo por ella y nadie más _

_Puede vivir dentro de mí_

_Ella me da la vida_

_La vida si está junto a mí,_

_Si está junto a m_

Decidió que no podía seguir así, se limitó a tomar una decisión: O la conquistaba o la olvidaba… la primera no le encantaba más que la segunda, ya que sabía que había mucho en juego pero, sino, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si no mataba sus sentimientos o estando con ella o olvidándola totalmente.

_En el trance más oscuro_

_Cada día una conquista_

_La protagonista _

_Es ella también_

**jaja que hara ahora malfoy? PA LA OTRA! jaja aioxs**


	6. El ultimo comienzo

**Aca viene el sexto cap! y aunque ahora escribo bien rapido, como me voy de vacs nu creo k ponga muxos capitulas las prox semanas asi k les dejo ste k lo hize especialmente largo para que les dure...Aca vamos a ver a los nuevos enamorados...jaja vamos a tener muchas sorpresas...Bueno manden muxos reviews y den ideas!...aioxz**

Capitulo 6 : El ultimo comienzo

En el penúltimo vagon del expreso que se dirigía hacia el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizería, dos personas se besaban muy apasionadamente, aunque no podían evitar sentir miedo, miedo de que alguien los viera, miedo de que alguien los sorprendiera besandose, miedo...simplemente miedo...y por ese miedo dejaron de besarse en el momento en que sintieron que porfin cortaron sus deseos de besarse mutuamente y que habían porfin cumplido una maldita obsesión... porfin... y lo cortaron justo a tiempo...

-Ya volví- dijoRon entrando al vagón donde estabanHarry y Luna, a los que encontró especialmente nerviosos pero supuso que era por la reacción de hermione.

-Y...¿Cómo está Hermione ?-preguntó Harry tratando de poner un tono de voz lo más normal posible

-Emm...no lo sé... estaba muy enojada...-Dijo ron con amargura

-No es para menos... tu el año pasado le confesaste que la amabas y ahora le dices que estás con Luna?-

-Pero si yo la quería! Ella fue la que dijo quenecesitaba "tiempo" y yo se lo di, pero ella lo malgastó y nunca dijo nada... yo no la iba a esperar eternamente, no sabiendo que ella recién había deajado de amar...- pero no pudo continuar, había estado apunto de decir "amarte"porque ron sabía que a hermione le gustaba harry, pero despues deesas vacaciones nunca más le habló de el y fue cuando decidió declararsele...

-¿De amar a quien Ron?-perguntó harry

-A nadie... -dijo cortantemente y con esto dio por entendido que no quería que supiera y harry no se iba a meter...

-Lo que digas Ron...-

-Mmm...cambiando el tema, de que conversaron mientras no estaba?- preguntó Ron

Harry y Luna se pusieron muy nerviosos y fue Luna quien tomó la palabra

-Le contaba a Harry de los brootopties explosivos (N.A. k nombre mais raro se me ocurrió!)-dijo luna tratando de parecer normal y de que ron se lo creyera, pues ella se moría si supiera lo que en verdad pasó...

**flashback**

**-Mmm harry haz jugadoalguna vez al verdad o castigo mágico?-**

**-Mmm.. no, nunca porque?-**

**-Pensé que podriamos jugar a eso mientras llega ron-dijo con un tono muy normal**

**-Esta bien, además, siempre hay una primera vez para todo no?- dijo harry tratando de convenserce**

**-Bien, te explico entonces como funciona : es un pequeño conjuro que crea una mini bola de cristal que nos va preguntando si queremos verdad o castigo, y los castigos o preguntas que tenemos que hacer y contestar, calro si elijes verdad., no puedes mentir porque la esfera se pondría roja igual que si no cumples el castigo... claro?**

**-Como el agua- dijo él.**

**-bien entonces...- y se aclaro la garganta para decir el hechizo- _Verdium o Castium -_ e inmediatamente aparecio en el aire una pequeña bola de cristal totalmente negra y la puso sobre la mesa**

**-Bueno parte tu -dijo Luna**

**-Está bien -dijo Harry e inmediatamente la bola mostro letras blancas que los dos puedieron leer cuando al fin se ordenaron**

**-_Verdad o castigo?-_**

**-Em...-titubió harry- creo que...- volvió a titubiar y finalmemnte dijo-..Castigo...**

**Y al instante seguido desaparecieron esas letras y aparecieron otras que al ordenarse dijeron:**

**-_Harry tienes que besar a Luna- _harry se sonrojo al máximo y recordó las reglas sabiendo que no podía negarse...que iba a hacer ?**

**No hay necesidad de de decir lo que pasó después, todos lo saben...**

**fin flashback**

Y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa durante del viaje. La pelirroja no encontró a su amiga asi queal final se fue a sentar con harry y su hermano.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuando llegaron a la estación Hermione estaba totalmente dormida por lo que el chico rubio de mirada perturbadora fue a despertarla..

-Granger, ya llegamos, aregla tus cosas... Granger...granger...- y entonces ella despertó y se encontró con esos ojos, esos ojos que lograron que no llorara tanto por ron esa tarde, esos ojos que la consolaron en la más desvastadora de sus penas esos ojos en los que no pudo dejar de pensar, esos ojos que despues de ese contacto visual...se fueron..-

-Oh! si lo lamento, es que me quede dormida...- y así tomando todas sus cosas salió del tren y porfin iba a entrar al colegio donde iba a vivir su ultimo año, de oportunidades, experiencias y emociones...era el ultimo...pero iba a ser el mejor, ella lo juraba, iba a ser el mejor si o si...

**jaja aca termina el sexto cap... ojala les gusto... ami me ncanto...iwal lo hize ene más largo...**

**weno mandes hartos review aiox..**

**Apss! grax a toos los que han mandado reviews! me suben ene el animo!**


	7. Entra en mi vida

Capitulo 6: Entra en mi vida

Después de que bajaron del tren y entraron al gran comedor, vino la cena de bienvenida, que obviamente estaba tan deliciosa como siempre, aunque Hermione no probó ningún bocado.

Ella se había sentado lejos de todos sus compañeros, estaba sola al final de la mesa y entonces no aguantó más… sabía que iba a llorar y no quería que la vieran.

Salió corriendo del gran comedor dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Ninguno de sus amigos captó esto pues estaban muy concentrados en comer y hablar.

Pero hubo alguien que si la vio…un chico de perturbadora mirada gris que no pudo evitar salir tras ella, obviamente sin que nadie lo notara…

-Granger!- dijo Draco cuando la vio corriendo por el pasillo

-Malfoy?. Dijo ella deteniéndose ante la llamada de su enemigo y secándose las lagrimas.

-Estas bien? Te vi salir del gran comedor corriendo y llorando y…me preocupé…-dijo el ruborizándose

**_Buenas noches, Mucho gusto_**

**_  
Eras una chica más._**

**_  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial._**

**_  
Sin hablarme, Sin tocarme,_**

_**  
Algo dentro se encendió.**_

_**  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj**_

El silencio parecía eterno…Hermione estaba confundida…¡¿QUE HABIA DICHO MALFOY! Estaba preocupado de… de ella! No no no no no! Imposible…seguramente era uno de sus juegos…. Pero esa mirada parecía tan…tan tierna, tan tímida, tan….sincera…

Entonces Hermione rompió el silencio

-Q...qué?-

-Eso… que me preocupe… ¿Qué acaso tiene algo de otro mundo?- dijo el un poco ofendido

-T...tu? preocupado por...por mi?- dijo ella casi en un susurro mirando hacia el suelo

_**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad**_

_**  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.**_

_**  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,**_

_**  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.**_

-Sí… pero que más da… parece que ya estás bien y solo te estás burlando de mi así que mejor me voy…-

-NO…no es…eso…es que… me parece…raro..sabes? No me hubiera imaginado que tu…-pero no pudo terminar

-Que yo me preocuparía, que yo tenía sentimientos?despierta granger yo también soy un ser humano!-dijo el con mucha rabia

-Lo…lo siento Malfoy…-dijo ella en un hilo de voz

-No importa- y diciendo esto se marchó. Cuando iba caminando no pudo evitar un pensamiento: que Hermione saliera detrás de él y le dijera que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, que no la dejara…pero era un pensamiento absurdo…sabía que jamás sucedería…-

Pero a medida que más se alejaba más deseaba no hacerlo…quería estar cerca de ella… no quería estar lejos…aun así sus pies tenían voluntad propia y no paraban…y el lo sabía… ya la echaba de menos, ya extrañaba su mirada, sus ojos, su melodiosa voz, su olor, su…Un momento!como podía estar pensando eso!**_  
_**

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**  
Te abro la puerta.**_

_**  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.**_

_**  
Entra en mi vida,**_

_**  
Yo te lo ruego.**_

_**  
Te comencé por extrañar,**_

_**  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.**_

Al otro lado del colegio una niña subía a su habitación más confusa que triste…que acababa de pasar? Draco Malfoy se le había…declarado? No no no! Solo le había dicho que se preocupó por ella nada más…

Nada más…

Y así pasó la primera semana…no volvieron a hablar, solo algunas cuantas miradas que se daban cuando sabían que el otro no las percataría.

Cada uno trabajaba cada noche en convencerse de que no sentían nada por el otro, pero para ser francos no daba muchos resultados…

_**Te comencé por extrañar,**_

_**  
Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego**_

Las cosas con Ron no andaban mucho mejor… no se hablaban ni se miraban ni se mantenían cerca… era 0 el contacto que tenían….

Pero entonces llego un día que los dos recordarían muy bien…un día… especial…


	8. El día especial

Capitulo 8:"El día especial"

Era un día soleado, con una leve brisa, y con una mínima sensación de amor…era uno de esos días en que nadie puede sentirse triste, en que sin saber como los rayos de sol te alegran la vida, en el que simplemente estás…feliz…

bueno CASI todos…

Ese día era el primer partido de quidditch del año: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia el estadio, y obviamente todos muy emocionados por este partido.

En el equipo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy había vuelto a ser el buscador luego de que lo sacaron en segundo por tener la snitch a su lado y ni siquiera verla.

Pero ahora era distinto, ahora el estaba preparado pues había entrenado los últimos dos años para ser tan bueno como "San Potter" y sabía que podía ganarle si se lo proponía…aunque concentrarse iba a ser muy difícil si la castaña tragalibros y sabelotodo se presentaba a ver el partido…

Pero para su desgracia ella si fue… incluso estaba sentada en primera fila…

Pero Draco no iba a dejar que eso lo intimidara, el se iba a concentrar en ganar, ganar, ganar y ganar…

¿y ya dije ganar?

Bueno entonces entraron al campo, con sus túnicas verdes características y con sus escobas de lujo los slytherin y por el otro lado aparecieron los gryffindor con sus túnicas rojas lideradas por Harry, el capitán del quipo.

Empezó el juego, se tira la pelota y la agarra una cazadora de Gryffindor, se la pasa a otra, a otra, a otra y entonces tiran y … la agarra el guardian de Slytherin… en fin.. el juego seguía siendo como al principio pero para los buscadores era totalmente diferente… los dos se encontraban en la mayor altura posible buscando una mínima aparición de la snitch.

Fue Draco quien la vio primero y salió a toda velocidad tras ella, pero al darse cuenta que la snitch se dirigía directamente hacia Hermione fingió tener un leve problema con la escoba e incluso simulo caer de ella… para su mala suerte Harry la atrapó y ganaron el juego.

Pero Hermione si captó por qué Draco había simulado tener ese ataque, por lo que no podía estar más confundida.

Sentía todavía un leve cariño por Harry, aunque estaba casi segura de que era solo "cariño de amigo",

por otro lado estaba Ron que a pesar de todo fue su primer…¿novio? Bueno pero eso es distinto porque ahora el estaba con Luna y después de todo lo que había pasado…no valía la pena recordarlo, pero ojala esos fueran todos sus problemas… también estaba Malfoy…y el si que era un problema, y exactamente era problema porque no sabía que sentía por el!

Simplemente la confundía, aparecía en sus pensamientos, y nunca se alejaba de su mente, sus ojos eran su principal visión en cualquier lugar y su sonrisa era dueña de toda su concentración. Podía estar rodeada de un mar de personas, y aun asi sentirse sola…sola con Draco en su cabeza…

Entonces comprendió que tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por Malfoy y lo que el sentía por ella….

Y salió a buscarlo, supuso que debía estar en los camarines del estadio y emprendió viaje para allá.

Al llegar tomó aire y empezó a buscar a su "enemigo" y entonces llegó al final y lo vió en un rincón hablando solo…

-Estupida Granger…¿por qué tienes que ocupar toda mi concentración? Si no hubieses estado ahí de seguro que yo atrapo la snitch… pero a la vez te veías tan linda, con el viento moviendo tu pelo…

¡BASTA! No puedo seguir pensando eso! Me voy a volver lo… - pero no pudo terminar la frase…

-Malfoy?-

-Gra…granger? (N.A. c pronuncia grenyer) Que haces tu a…aquí?- dijo con un tono MUY nervioso

-Yo venía a …un momento ¿por qué hablabas de mi?-

-Yo…yo no dije Granger dije…..-pensaba y pensaba en que decirle- yo dije Ren Gair… es la nueva estudiante extranjera del coleg…- pero entonces lo interrumpió

-Mira Malfoy no me tomes por tonta, yo escuche muy bien mi nombre, deja de dar rodeos, se entendió clarito… pues para que lo sepas lamentablemente no eres el único que piensa en el otro y a decir verdad…- un momento, ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿ que no era el único? Debía estar loca como para decirle eso, como para confesarle que talvez ella sentía algo por …. él?

-Que?- preguntó draco MUY asombrado- ¿Qué es eso de que no soy el único? Es decir tu…también?

-Malfoy. Hablemos claro; paso todo el tiempo pensando en ti, no sales de mi cabeza y quiero saber si a ti te pasa lo mismo-

-Yo…em…bueno…la verdad…-

-MALFOY!-

-SI! Si Hermione Granger, SI! No sales de mi cabeza y te pienso en todo momento, me imagino a cada instante tu rostro y debo admitirte que me gusta pensar en ti!- dijo Malfoy muy eufórico

-Entonces…¿crees que estaría bien si….? -Y entonces se le acercó con una sonrisa muy seductora y lentamente fue acercando su cabeza a la de el, y lentamente juntando más sus labios, y más, y más hasta que sus labios de apoyaron en los de el muy MUY lentamente ante lo que Malfoy respondió también acercando sus labios a los de ella, era un beso muy tierno pero de a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron casi instantáneamente, era como si sus bocas estuvieran destinadas a juntarse con las del otro… entonces lentamente se separaron y abrieron sus ojos.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa y volvieron a darse un beso, pero esta vez fue Draco quien tomó la iniciativa.

Mientras estos dos se besaban apasionadamente, había alguien que los miraba escondido detrás de un casillero, un alguien que había seguido a Hermione desde el castillo, un alguien que una llama de furia brotaba de su corazón ante la escena que presenciaba, un alguien muy….

**Weno hasta aca este cap! **

**Ojala les aia gustado! **

**Va dedikdo a la cony, mi amix pk oidia ta de qmple! **

**Ad+ grax al jose k me aiudo ene a seguir con este cap…**

**Weno y tambien grax a natty, danita granger, margara, kamisama, elena, KuKi, celia, Isabella Riddle, hinaru90, danita, alizdumrad y athenea10. **

**Mmm este cap me costo sacarlo pero ojala me demore menos para el prox… **

**Weno**

**AIOX!**


	9. Solo quédate en silencio

**Hola! Lamento haberme demorado tanto! este cap es cortito porque ahora voy a poner uno mas largo...pero quería hacer este solo para aclarar la historia entre Hermione y Ron...Bueno manden muchos reviews! si me quieren hacer una sugerencia o me quieren decir algo! Bueno y lo ultimo! abajo va a ir una pregunta...respondala plis! Weno grax a toos los k me han dejado reviews! en el prox cap doy gracias mejor...Ia pos...Lean y disfruten!**

**Valuka**

Capitulo 9: Solo quédate en silencio

Bueno así como empezó el beso… tuvo que terminar….rápidamente, porque sintieron un ruido detrás de los casilleros.

Bueno ahora pasemos al día siguiente…

Hermione estaba en la sala común cuando llega Ron…

Se le acercó extrañamente, y cuando ya estaba MUY cerca Ron habló:

-Hermione yo…lamento todo lo que te hice – dijo derramando una lagrima…

**_Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento_**

**_Con una lagrima derramas_**

A Hermione esto le movió el corazón…Ron pidiendole disculpas a ella? Y todo su orgullo? Hasta donde ella sabía el nunca había pedido disculpas…

Entonces Ron la abraza y …

-Hermione…Me das un beso?- Dijo Ron poniéndose del color de su cabello…

Hermione estaba atónita…

_**me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar**_

-Ron…estás jugando conmigo?-preguntó ella ante su atónito…-Es decir…por favor dime que no es cierto?-

_**solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto**_

-Como crees Hermione! Si tú eres para mí…-

-CALLATE! Ron esto no puede seguir así…-

-Pero Hermione…Vivir para mi ERES TU!-

-Ron tu eres mi amigo…y estas con Luna…Y…- y entonces rompió en llanto…no sabía que hacer…-Ron solo abrázame….-pidió ella…y Ron obviamente obedeció.

_**solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos  
acariciame un momento ven junto a mi**_

-Ron…esta es…nuestra despedida…-dijo ella soltando una lágrima…-Si, voy a darte tu beso…pero será el ultimo…- dijo ella amargamente…-con este beso…terminamos toda nuestra relación-

-Yo…-Pero no pudo terminar porque entonces Hermione lo besó…

_**te daré el ultimo beso  
el mas profundo  
guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti**_

Y Hermione rompió el beso, y se fue rapidamente…

Ron quedo perplejo…le dice a la chica que se desmaya por el que la quiere y ella…termina con el?

_**Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo he hecho mal**_

-Que hice mal?...

**yaniños...ojala les guste...**

**La preg es...**

**¿Le damos un giro radical a la historia o solo la hacemos más romatica?**

**Ustedes me dicen!**

**AiOzZz...!**


	10. La carta

Capitulo 10: La Carta

Hermione llego a su pieza y encontró un sobre rojo sobre su cama.

Lo abrió y lo que leyó hizo que se cayera de su cama:

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Estamos complacidos es comunicarle que va a participar en el concurso "CMADS" (Concurso de Magia Avanzada en Defensa y Sabiduría) el cual se llevara a cabo el día de mañana, durante aproximadamente tres días._

_Habrá un transporte esperándola aproximadamente a las 5:00 pm del día de hoy para llevarla a la sede del concurso que se realiza en Gales._

_Atte._

_Comisión organizadora del concurso_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Wilfred Alberfoth_

_Aritmessia Olvaders_

Hermione estaba patas arriba en el piso después de leer la carta. Tenía que salir a las 5? Pero si eran las 4:50! Tenía muy poco tiempo! Y que pasaría con Draco? Y con Ron?Bueno no era tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, solo sabía que Draco en tres días podría olvidarse de ella! Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Recordó que tenía una poción de amor guardaba y pensó que se la podría dar a Draco antes de irse.

Entonces dijo _Empaquetauos Maleta _y se guardaron todas las pertenencias que iba a llevar y salio con el filtro amoroso a buscar a Draco.

Lo encontró en un pasillo y como iba tan apurada se lo tiró y le dijo " tómatelo cuando mires mi foto"

Y se fue corriendo hacía su transporte.

Draco quedó muy impresionado. El filtro iba junto con un sobre.

En el sobre iba una pequeña carta junto con una fotografía

_Draco:_

_Voi a un konkurso! x 3 días! Cuídate! Tomate ese fraskito! Mientras miras una foto miah )_

_No te pasará nada malo! Lo juro!_

_Cuídate!_

_Besos!_

_Hermy_

Draco no entendía nada. Que era esa poción de color rosa? Bueno para descubrirlo lo mejor era tomarla.. no?

Bueno fue a su cuarto a pensar en que hacer.


	11. Porque de enredos vive el mundo

Capitulo 11: Porque de enredos vive el mundo

Draco llego a su cuarto, más confundido que nunca.

Bueno si Hermione le decía que no iba a pasar nada malo, debía hacerlo, no?

Y entonces tomo el frasquito, y cuando estaba a punto de beberlo, llego una chica con voz de urraca a su pieza, diciéndole que no había echo su tarea de herbología, y que debía ir a hacerla inmediatamente.

Gracias Pansy - Fue lo único que dijo Draco y salió hacia la biblioteca con el frasquito y la foto.

Llegó a la biblioteca y saco el libro "Mil hierbas mágicas para un mago estúpido" y empezó a buscar la _Etchelotochillia, _la planta de la que tenía que escribir un pergamino de 60 cm.

Pero entonces se acordó de la poción y pensó que debía beberlo antes de empezar su tarea.

Tomó el frasquito, sacó la tapa y empezó a beberlo, hasta la última gota.

Entonces iba a tomar la foto de Hermione cuando Madame Pince se le acerca.

-Sr. Malfoy! Que cree que hace? Esto es una biblioteca, no una cocina!-

-Madame Pince? Nunca había notado lo hermosa que se ve al lado de tantos libros viejos-

-Sr. Malfoy! Que está tratando de hacer?- dijo Madame Pince poniéndose furiosa

-Nada Madame Pince, solo trató de admirar la singularidad de sus ojos cafes oscuros, son tan… únicos- dijo Malfoy casi babeando

-Sr. Malfoy le voy a pedir que se retire de la biblioteca ¬¬-

-Oh! Madame Pince, no puede echar mi corazón así, dejándolo morir detrás de esa puerta de 2500 años que nos separa, creo que no lo soportaría mi pobre corazón-

-Sr. Malfoy! Deje está broma inmediatamente, o si no tendré que… no! Que cree que hace!-

Madame Pince no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy se la había acercado hasta que en un minuto la tomo del brazo y la echó para atrás (todo paso de tango ¬¬) y quería besarla, pero no se percató de los 85592635972136 kilos de Madame Pince, por lo que se le fue de los brazos hasta que calló al suelo, inconciente.

Entonces Draco sintió voces al otro lado de la biblioteca y pensó que lo mejor era huir, pero antes le tomó la mano y le dijo:

-No te preocupes amada mía, nadie va a separar nuestro amor- y entonces besó su mano.

**Se que me he demorado mucho y que este cap es cortito, pero voy a subir el 12 enseguida.**

**Además no tengo mucha inspiración si tengo casi tres reviews de mi cap pasado ¬¬.**

**Bueno aviso que si cuando suba el cap 12 no consigo 10 reviews cortaré la historia de modo que le daré un final horrible >. .**

**Atte.**

**VaLuKa**


	12. Y si la vida cambia?

**Aww!! Lamento la demora!! Se que me he demorado mucho . pero les prometo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones escribiré mucho más... primero quiero decirles que leí esta historia de nuevo y me encanta la trama… pero la encuentro muy dramática así que¿Qué les parece si le ponemos más humor?**

**Bueno este cap va con mucho cariño para todos (L)**

**PD: Las partes con negrita van a ser la mente de Hermione... encuentro muy chistoso poner a su subconsciente que able con ella como si fuera otra persona, a ver si entienden:**

**Por ej. Yo pondré**

**M.H. (mente de hermione) bla bla bla**

**M.D. (mente de draco) bla bla bla**

**Bueno no me tardo más! aquí va...**

Capitulo 12: Y si la vida cambia?

Hermione iba llegando a Gales en una alfombra voladora junto con el director de su colegio Albus Dumbledore, quien también era uno de los organizadores de tan importante evento.

En el vuelo Dumbledore le explico a Hermione la importancia de ese concurso

-Hermione, lo importante de este concurso no es que ganes, si no que te diviertas… pues ya el hecho de que te hayamos seleccionado te dará muy buenas recomendaciones para tu vida futura.-

-Lo se director, pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nerviosa-

**M.H. Claro… si lo único que quiere es que te diviertas ¬¬…**

-Además no dudo que darás tu mayor esfuerzo, pues eres una persona muy capacitada y responsable-

-Muchas gracias director-

**M.H. Responsable tu? Ha! Muy fácil ser responsable si tienes a draco hasta en tu uña!**

Aterrizaron en el castillo de Orkswilevild, un castillo majestuoso, digno de cualquier cuento de hada. Llegaron y fueron recibidos por Aritmessia Olvaders, otra de las organizadoras que les mostró sus habitaciones y les dijo que al día siguiente conocería a sus contrincantes, pues ya era muy tarde.

**M.H. Nunca es tarde para conocer al enemigo O.o**

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts se desarrollaba una bochornosa situación: alguien cantaba una serenata a la luz de la luna (Un momento! Estaba nublado así que mejor dicho a la luz de las nubes) hacia la enfermería donde descansaba la bibliotecaria… y era mucho peor porque quién lo hacia era la persona menos esperada…

-Draco Malfoy! Si no deja ahora esta tontería me obligará a descontarle puntos y a llamar al jefe de su casa-

- Pero amor mío! No comprendes que _Te amo... desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_(PD: todo lo que vaya en cursiva son canciones de la supuesta serenata xD)_

**M.D. y a ti que te pasa? A caso oliste los calcetines de Zabini que actúas así? O.o**

- Sr. Malfoy deje esta estupidez! Además ya es tarde y hay gente decente que quiere dormir -

- _Me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré_! -

**M.D. si... volverás… pero al manicomio!**

Y al otro lado del castillo estaba una pelirroja llorando... llorando por la pena que sufría su corazón en ese preciso momento… en el minuto en que supo que él... había dejado ser de su pertenencia… y por eso lloraba…lloraba con todas sus ganas sin saber que ese llanto era correspondido.

**Bueno es cortito.. pero subiré el 13 lo antes que pueda! saludos a todos...**

**bye!**


	13. Presentaciones y ataques

**_Cada vez que aparesca MD o MH significa mente draco o mente hermione respectivamente, la misma idea del capítulo anterior ;)_**

Draco corrió a su habitación rápidamente para no ser descubierto y al llegar se durmió en su cama con una foto de Madame Pince debajo de la almohada.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó y después de arreglarse bajó al comedor donde tomaría desayuno con los otros participantes. Al llegar se asombró demasiado del panorama: Se encontraba Dumbledore sentado con dos personas; un mago viejo y arrugado muy pequeño, y una señora gorda y alta de ojos verde claro. Al lado de ellos se encontraban tres personas más: una muchacha de la misma edad de Hermione, muy atractiva de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Al lado de ella se encontraba un niño que se veía menor, alrededor de 13 años que ocupaba unas gafas muy grandes y que tenía una boca inmensa. Y detrás de ellos había un niño, un niño muy…

**M.H. Wooow! Ese niño si que es un niño (baba) **

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione. -Profesor¿Quiénes son estas personas?- dijo Hermione algo tímida.

-Bueno Hermione él – dijo apuntando al anciano arrugado- es Wilfred Alberfoth, director general de la OMEI (Organización Mágica Estudiantil Internacional), uno de los organizadores del concurso. Ella- dijo a puntando a la señora gorda y alta- es Aritmessia Olvaders, otra organizadora y directora de la Institución Europea de Comunicación Mágica. Ellos – dijo apuntando a los adolescentes- son mademoiselle Jacqueline Le' Tournatt, seleccionada de Beaxbauton, curso avanzado, su hermano pequeño Banjàmin Le' Tournatt, agente de su hermana y él- dijo apuntando al tercer muchazo- es Liosti Valmedore, seleccionado italiano de la escuela Gionistachi.

Hermione al ser presentada con Liosti sintió una descarga química cuando sus ojos se conectaron, sintió que de alguna forma, ya se conocían.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Draco ya había despertado i había salido a los pasillos con rumbo a la enfermería mientras cantaba.

Eran las 5 de la mañana tara tara ta Le cante a mi bibliotecaria ta ta Y la deje con urticaria tara tarara al tomarla por la espa-a-alda- cantaba Draco cuando de repente se dio cuenta que había manchas de sangre en el suelo.

**M.D. Wooow! O aquí quería hacer una pizza y quedó lleno de salsa de tomate o al fin Filch se decidió a hacer sus castigos antiguos O.o**

Aló? Hay alguien aquí? – Preguntaba Draco mientras entraba a la habitación adonde se dirigía la sangre- Está todo bien?-

**M.D. Imbecil como va a estar todo bien? ¬¬ A menos a que a alguien le guste presumir de su sangre no lo creo O.o**

Y entonces vio un cuerpo en el suelo.

Un momento.

¿Era un cuerpo? Más bien parecían partes de él. Pero se movían. Si, respiraban?

**M.D. A menos que seas tan estupido como Zabini mueve nuestro perfecto trasero a otro lado.**

**-**No seas tan cobarde ¬¬-

**M.D. Si cobarde es querer seguir vivo agugu tata T.T**

-Dios Santo, como puedes ser una parte de mi U.U-

**M.D. Bueno si no nos vamos ahora créeme que ya no lo seguiré siendo.**

-Cobarde ¬¬-

**M.D. tengo cuco! u.u**

Y de la nada apareció una mano cubierta de un guante de piel de dragón por atrás de la cabeza de Malfoy que puso un pañuelo en su nariz haciendo que se durmiera en menos de un segundo.

-Pobre chico... pero no me puedo arriesgar- dijo una voz aguda y angelical – Veremos que pasa mañana- dijo mientras lo metía en una bolsa i lo hacía desaparecer hacia quien sabe donde.

**_Lamento la demora, en verdad. Pero al menos quedé contenta con este capítulo, aunque sea corto. Espero les guste y si tienen ideas o sugerencias me avisan._**

**_Saludos._**

**_Adios._**


End file.
